1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in dispensing means and more particularly to improvements in dispensing means for dispensing fluid or semi-fluid material from tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, there has been a problem in dispensing fluid or semi-fluid material such as pastes, (for example toothpastes) gels, creams and the like from tubes in such a manner that wastage of the fluid or semi-fluid material does not occur.
In the case of toothpaste, there is a tendancy for a significant quantity of toothpaste to be left in the tube when it is discarded often owing to the manner in which the tube is crushed to exude the paste.
There is also a tendancy for the toothpaste to be wasted by some users owing to the way in which certain users use more paste than is required.
Attempts have been made in the past to provide a dispensing arrangement for toothpaste. However, these have been relatively clumsy in construction, have required the use of both hands, which is often inconvenient, and have not in the main resulted in the dispensing of a metered quantity of paste.
Prior dispensing arrangements provided no, or at best, clumsy or inconvenient means for closing off an outlet of the tube in a manner which is simple to operate and is hygienic.